To Hide Your Tears
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: "I hate winter." "Why?" "Because it takes the snow forever to hide your tears." "I suppose spring would be better for hidden tears, but then, that's why I don't like it all that much." SasuSaku Part 2 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Hide Your Tears**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she walked across the snow-covered side walk, her boots leaving the trail of her footprints for anyone to follow. If anyone cared to follow, that is. Days like today always forced Sakura wallow in self-pity. Days that she called "dirty." Usually these days were horrible, rainy days, consisting of gray cloud coverages and usually horrible fogs that had one lose their way on a well known street. "Dirty" days usually had nothing to do with anything but the weather and the way the weather made her feel: Depressed.<p>

During the winter, her "dirty" days consisted of days where frewsh snow consistentally fell throughout the day, covering the horrible gray-black slush where the old snow lay. Days like today, where the stupid snowflakes wouldn't stop falling and the wind wouldn't stop blowing its biting cold breath onto her face and the dark clouds make it seem like it was midnight rather than midafternoon.

But it wasn't her fault for hating these days, really, and she wasn't the only one. Practically everyone who was forced to walk home (like she) and had to deal with the grungy Konoha weather reacted to it like she did, with bitter curses and angry fist waves.

Sakura was the sun's child. Not literally of course, the sun didn't actually give birth to her. But she loved it, it was the type of weather she thrived in, it made her feel good and happy and _light_. Dark days like today, where the sun barely shone (if it had at all) just made her feel like the muck sticking to the bottom of her boots. It made her feel completely drained and _helpless_.

Sakura was so deep in her weather-hating thoughts that she didn't notice the snowy sidewalk change to ice and because she was unprepared for the icy floor, she slipped and fell. Although she managed to catch herself before her face hit the floor, Sakura did manage to drop her bag full of books onto the slushy snow that was oh-so-conveniently placed beside the slippery patch of ice, and slice both her knees on a rough patch of it.

Letting out a soft curse, Sakura observed her knees and bit her lip, trying to catch a hold of herself; she hadn't cut either of them too deeply but still, the sight of blood made her tear up. Blood was something Sakura was not good at dealing with. Give her a bunch of roudy kids to handle, give her impossible homework to do and she'd get it done, but she just _couldn't_ deal with blood.

"Come on stupid, get up." She urged herself, sniffling a little, trying to coax herself up before someone she knew came across her and laughed, especially if that someone were one of the mean girls at her school. Sakura sighed and sniffled again and was just about to berate herself once more when a blue-mitted hand was offered to her.

The girl looked up to see who'd come by and offered their help to her when she noticed Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke Uchiha-

"Are you going to take my hand or what?" He sniffed, not even looking at her.

-as in _the _Sasuke Uchiha, the boyfriend of the prettiest and meanest girl in school; so she was a little bit in shock, it wasn't her fault that she was gawking, really.

"Um… Yeah, thanks." She took the offered hand and stood up, still sniffling somewhat, but too much in shock to put some real effort into it.

He just nodded and picked up her bag and began walking in the direction of both of their houses (he lived two houses down from her, not that she was stalking him or anything, they were neighboors, so of course she knew).

"Um…" Sakura didn't really have anything to say, so she just followed him, trying to ignore the sting of her knees as she walked and trying to forget about the blood that was probably crusted to her skin and jeans right about now, when the snow began to fall harder. She sighed, "I hate the snow." He just grunted in response. "Actually," she continued, "I hate winter in general, it's always so cold and of course, it brings the snow."

Finally he looked at her from the corner of his eye, it made her fidget a little but it's hard to fidget and walk at the same time so she probably just looked like she was twitching. She was focused on not twitching when he finally said something else to her, something not rude and it actually sounded like he cared, "Why do you hate the snow anyway? I like it."

"Um…" She noticed how everything she said to him started with "Um…" and that made her feel stupid, "Well, because snow's just a big inconvenience, it makes it hard to get around and sometimes it forms into ice which makes it slippery and therefore also hard to get around and if it sticks around for a while it turns a gross grayish color and slushy. Also, it sticks around for a long time and it makes everything look depressing. Plus it gets your shoes wet and it always seems to get into them, and then you stay cold for the rest of the day."

He seemed to find this amusing, "Anything else?" It almost sounded like he was laughing at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, actually, it also makes it really dark and you can't quite see where you're going and…" She cut herself off; she hadn't really meant to tell this last reason to him.

"And…?"

She bit her lip and quickly cast around for something else she could possibly say, something that didn't involve her looking stupid and childish and so little-kid like in front of him, but she couldn't think of anything so she just sighed and said, "Because it takes the snow forever to hide your tears."

Sasuke stopped moving at that, forcing her to stop as well. She immidietly felt foolish and started babbling, "I mean, first it has to land on your face, and it falls so slowly, then it has to melt, and a snowflake only holds a little bit of water, so you have to wait for a bunch of them to land on your face and then," He turned and just looked at her and she stopped mid-sentence as his gaze lingered on her for what felt like an eternity, with his head cocked slightly to the right and his eyes flicking over her face as if he was looking for something while she just blushed as she stood there, fidgiting (it was much easier to fidget now that she wasn't moving).

"Yes," he finally said, "I suppose spring would be better for tears, but then, I guess that's why I don't like it all that much. Tell me, Sakura, do you like spring?"

She thought about it for a little bit, no one had ever asked her that question before, "Do I like spring?" she repeated, not for clarification but just because she was thinking out loud.

"Yes, do you like it?" He started moving again, and again, she followed.

"I guess I do and I don't. Spring's for rebirth, I like how everythings coming back to life, I like how my birthday roles around," here she laughed and he mock-sighed, "but I hate how everything is also all gray at first, how the land looks like a washed-out painting. I hate how it rains constantly-"

"I thought you liked the rain?"

"I don't," she made a face, "it's just slightly better than snow, is all, it brings the promise of summer and warm days with a happy sun."

He laughed at her simplicity and she stuck out her tongue at his back, surprised at her boldness with him. If his fangirls or girlfriend found out, she was dead for such actions and words.

He stopped once again and this time, she almost ran into him, having drifted behind him while thinking. When he didn't move, she looked up and found that they were standing in front of her house.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, shocked at their quick arrival, "Thank you, Sasuke, for helping me up and carrying my bag." She smiled at him and took her still-wet bag from his hands, then clomped up the stairs.

"Your welcome," he called to her as she ran up the stairs and stomped her boots, wincing a little at the pain in her knees, "you'll be fine, by the way Sakura, nothing a band-aid on each knee won't fix."

She laughed, "I know," and waved to him before unlocking the door.

"Oh, and Sakura," he called to her again, as she was heading inside.

"Hmm?" She asked, peaking out once more.

"If you need someone to kiss them better, you know where I live." He smirked, and was that a wink?

She stood there, half into her house, half out in the bitter cold, the snow melting on her cheeks, and making its home in her hair and in her now-wide-open mouth. She blinked a few times and watched him continue on his journey home, his words finally registering.

Sakura proceeded to blush a deep shade of crimson as comprehension finally dawned on her, and she slammed the door shut behind her, loud enough for him to hear it click from down the road.

The Uchiha chuckled, his plan for getting Sakura to be his girlfriend in motion.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! It's Christmas! I know what you're thinking, "What is this stupid girl thinking, typing this story up for us when she should be spending time with her family. She probably has no life."<em>

_Well meanies! I do have a life thank you very much ;) I just don't feel like dealing with my family as they watch "the game." Ugh, they're so irritating when they get into it. Which is why I'm typing this, I'll get the play-by-play from my brother later, and maybe I'll watch it. (Did I mention they're recording it too? Just to go over it later?)_

_Anyway, this is my Christmas gift to you._

_P.S. This is a two-shot, hopefully the second part will be up later tonight._

_P.P.S. Your Christmas gift to me should be reviews, just saying. :D Kindly inform me of any and all errors you find!_

_P.S.P.S. Merry Christmas!_

_(I'm done now. xD)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**To Hide Your Tears**

**-Part Two-**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she walked across the wet sidewalk, her converse soaked and promising to make her pay for the torture she was inflicting onto them by squeaking loudly in the hallways the moment she stepped into the school. Days like today always forced Sakura into self-pity mode. Especially since the memory of another "dirty" day very similar to today, but filled with snow, a day with home as the destination, a day with bloody knees and her blue-mitted crush, and the almost-promise of something <em>more.<em>

Sakura sighed again as she mentally kicked herself for reading too much into his last words to her that day, _"If you need someone to kiss them better, you know where I live." _Her knees had long since healed, without him kissing them better, but her feelings still stung. They'd gone back to being just neighbors the next day, where he completely ignored her existance, even when his girlfriend openly mocked her in front of him.

That day, he'd probably just been teasing her, and although he was being kind, Sakura was still a nerd, and he was still one of the most popular kids in school. Of course he wouldn't want to talk to her or associate with her in any manner what-so-ever.

She glared at the clouds for causing the rain that was currently soaking her and her bag full of books that would probably be damp by the time she got to school. She glared her feet for getting wet. She glared in front of her for the path to school was much too long. And she inwardly glared at herself for forgetting to bring an umbrella.

And then she just _had _to step in a puddle and have gross mud-water splatter all over her already-soaked jeans. She inwardly cursed at herself and outwardly berated herself, "You are the stupidest girl ever; I swear Sakura, sometimes your stupidity astounds me."

Suddenly the muddy, angry, girl was no longer getting drenched in the freezing rain, "You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign that you're going crazy, I think yelling at yourself is just a step up from that." The boy chuckled as if what he'd just said constituted as halarious while she spun around and tried not to glare at him.

"Thanks," She managed to get out with all the sarcasm she could muster up at that point, "but I really enjoy yelling at myself while I'm muddy and soaked, so if you could do me a favor and keep going," here she stepped out from under his umbrella and gestured for him to continue on withough her, "I can go back to being crazy."

What Sasuke probably didn't know was that his girlfriend was currently insisting that Sakura belonged in a mental institution, in her words "Someone that smart? Something's gotta be wrong with her." Something was wrong with her. She had a horrible fear of blood. The end, good day, hope you don't get run over by a car on your way home, good bye and good riddence.

The Uchiha didn't get the hint, no. Instead the idiot stepped closer to her and said, "No, I don't think so, I don't want you to catch a cold and die."

"Well how chivalrous of you." She grungingly continued on her way to school once more with Sasuke's umbrella extended over her head as well, when they got to school, he'd have to leave her alone, right?

If he wanted to keep his reputation in tact, he _had _to.

So they continued on in silence, until a particularly lound bright flash of lightning and a particularly loud rumble of thunder caused her to jump and let out a little squeak. Thus causing Sasuke to let out a chuckle and causing him to lean in and tickle her ear with his breath while he whispered, "Don't worry; I won't let you get hurt." At this she bristled because like _hell _he would protect her.

She just scoffed and continued on without another word, inwardly cursing the Uchiha boy out and extremly glad to see the school emerge around the corner. In her haste to get away from the Uchiha, Sakura bounded up the stairs and let out a moan when she saw the poster taped to the inside of the door.

'School is closed today due to extreme weather conditions. Children are advised to stay indoors. Weather permiting, school will resume tomorrow. Have a nice day off.'

Sakura screamed and kicked the now offending door. She had walked all the way here for nothing. Nothing!

The girl glared at the doors gloomily before trudging towards the stairs that Sasuke was only now beginning to climb up, "Did you have a nice little tantrum?" He mocked, chuckling, eyes shining. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out. It only caused him to chuckle some more. "You're cute, you know that Sakura? What did the poster say?"

She ignroed the cute comment because she knew he didn't mean it, not talking to her for four months and then calling her cute? Who did he think he was? "Read it yourself." She clomped down the stairs and, of course, tripped on the way down, causing her to once again scrape her knees.

"Damn." She whispered softly to herself, not only had she just ruined another pair of pants, but she'd managed to once again cut both of her knees open.

Only this time, there was a lot more blood tinging her jeans red, both cuts deep and the rain not helping much. She sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. At least the rain was good for something. In the winter she'd had to deal with teartracks running down her cheeks.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke sounded slightly panicked at her huddled form at the bottom of the stairs. Then he saw the blood and his eyes widened slightly before narrowing, "Such a klutz." He whispered into her hair, while pressing her close to his body.

She sniffled, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to reassure myself you won't kill yourself the next time you walk on your own." He softened the comment by squeezing her closer to him. She mock-glared at him, because really, she couldn't stay mad at him, and tried to stand up, hissing at the raw pain in her knees, "It's okay," he said quickly, grabbing her, "stand still." She followed his command and held onto the umbrella when he offered it to her, but completely freaked out when he picked her up bridal-style.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Making sure you won't hurt yourself again."

"Are you kidding? You're going to drop me."

"No I'm not." Sakura squealed and placed her bag on her lap with her free hand and tried to keep the umbrella steady, it was hard, the wind was picking up.

Sasuke started walking towards their houses pretty fast considering he was carrying Sakura's added weight as well.

Neither of them spoke a word until they were almost home.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She hadn't meant for that to slip out, but it did.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at her face, completely confused.

"You. Being nice. To me."

"I'm always nice to you."

She gave him a look.

He sighed, "Okay, maybe there are times when I should have stood up for you, but I didn't think you wanted me to. I was pretty sure you never wanted to associate with me again."

"What gave you that idea?"

"The day after I walked you home? You treated me no differently than any other day. It was like the walk home never happened."

"I didn't know you wanted me to treat you differently." She fidgeted a little in his grasp and he adjusted his hands. What was it about him that always made her fidget? "I kind of thought, that, I don't know." Sakura threw up her hands in the air, "Besides, you've got a girlfriend remember?"

"Had. I had a girlfriend."

"What?" Didn't she see them kissing the other day? A week ago maybe? She tried to avoid them at all costs.

"We broke up a while ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry?"

"That's fine," he chuckled and it felt like the rumble of thunder, except this made her feel warm and tingly not cold and afraid, "I like someone else anyway."

She looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows, "Really now? And who is the lucky lady?" She tried to keep the disappointment to a minimum.

"You, stupid."

"Oh." She blinked.

Then he did one of those completely cliché moves and kissed her in the rain.

She laughed, "You're so cliché Sasuke, rescuing the girl and kissing her in the rain? What do you think you are? Some kind of superhero?"

"Yup." He chuckled and she laughed as they made it up the porch steps of her house.

"So why did you refuse to budge?"

"Hmm?" He looked confused, his eyes flicked down to look at her, momentarily, and something made him stop.

"With the umbrella? If you thought I just blew you off? Why'd you stay?"

He chuckled again; he seemed to do that a lot around her.

"I saw another opportunity to plead my case, and I took it." He squinted at her face, "Were you crying?"

"A while ago. When I fell." She looked away and scrubbed at her face, "Why are we still standing out here in the rain?"

Sasuke just kissed her cheeks and said, "The rain really is good for hiding tears."

"Obviously not good enough, you still knew."

He smirked, "I'm a superhero."

She snorted as they entered the house.

"Oh, and Sasuke," she tugged on his collar.

"Hmm?" He brought his face down to hers.

She whispered, "I need you to kiss my knees better."

The Uchiha chuckled, "Of course, as long as you agree to be my girlfriend." His plan for getting Sakura to be his girlfriend was a success. Even if it didn't work out exactly as he had planned.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, later on tonight it is and I have part two done.<em>

_This is now complete!_

_So, Happy/Merry Christmas/_ _Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Whatever-you-celeberate!_

_Figured out an easier/faster way to say that: Happy Holidays!_

_Remember: Present=Review or Favorite or both. Both would be nice too!_


End file.
